The Child I Knew
by LittleRedOpheliac
Summary: What if Galinda and Elphaba had actually met as children, but somehow completely forgot about each other? Bad summary, I know. x3 The beginning takes place when they're both kids. Rated T because of language. It may even evolve into when they're older and that may bump up the rating, but I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

/Takes place while they're kids/

'Faster!' The child thought to herself. It was that time of day. Papa didn't want her in the house, so he kicked her out for about an hour a day. While she was out she was subject to horrors that no child should endure. Why was she tortured so? Because, this little girl was green. As green as sin, her father, Frexspar Thropp the Great, would say. As green as shit, some of the other children, and their parents, would say. In truth, the child was neither. She was a beautiful emerald green. Well, she was earlier that day, before she started running from her torturers. The daily exercise coated her skin and clothes in dirt. Running faster and faster, she quickly sprinted into the woods.

The raven-haired child tripped over a protruding branch in the ground, and she fell with a heavy thud. She was too tired to get up, so she laid still, hoping her attackers would think she was simply dirty grass. However, no such luck came to her as one of the boys following her tripped over her. He groaned as he fell, and she groaned as she clutched her side where the boy's foot had hit her. The boy's ears perked up, hearing the groan emit from the green girl, and he recovered quickly. He stood up, smirking at the girl. "Well, Elphaba Thropp. Seems we've found you!" He hollered for his friends and they came running with rocks in their hands. Elphaba did all she could do, and that was curl up and protect her head and neck with her little arms and hands. She couldn't feel as much pain as she could have, due too multiple beatings throughout her life, so she sat there as the children started throwing. It still hurt though, the rocks. She could feel stones and jagged rocks making their way into her arms and back.

Elphaba felt the throwing stop and the children gasp. Was she bleeding? Did they hit her head? The green child slowly, carefully moved her arms and looked up. When she did, she saw the boy who had tripped over her was pinned underneath another girl. Elphaba analyzed the other child. She was clad in pink and had her blonde hair tied up into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. Elphaba had spent so much time staring at the back of the blonde's head that she hadn't realized the blonde girl was beating the living hell out of the boy. When she realized it, Elphaba scrambled off the ground and started pulling the blonde off. She finally dropped the blonde when the girl twisted and hit her in the nose, and Blondie had hit her hard.


	2. Chapter 2

/ I know Galinda may be a little out of character, but I thought it'd be fun to play around with her as a child to the point where she hasn't been taught that different is bad./

Galinda Adrunna Upland smiled as her father's carriage pulled into Quadling Grounds. She had never been here, and even though she was very girly and high-class, she had a secret wish to visit everywhere in Oz. From the Badlands to the Emerald City, she wanted to see it all. Her family was visiting a friend in Quadling, and would be here throughout the summer. Galinda had dressed for the occasion. She was wearing an older pink sundress, and wouldn't mind too much if it got a little dirty (she couldn't expect to stay as clean as she'd like), pink shoes, since she wasn't quite old enough for her father to feel comfortable with her in heels, and a pretty pink ribbon that tied her blonde curls back into a ponytail to keep them out of her face. Her father had told her multiple times that if she ever wanted to leave, he'd send her home and have her nannies take care of her. Galinda didn't think that'd be a problem. She had always wanted to see Quadling and what all the gossip was about. She'd heard it was a bad place, and that everyone was uneducated. She didn't believe this, of course.

The petite blonde practically leaped out of the carriage and grinned, instantly hearing what sounded like children playing. She kissed her father's cheek. "Popsicle, I'm going to go find the children playing!" She said enthusiastically.

Mr. Upland chuckled, "All right, Princess. Be back soon, okay? We're going to go visit my friends in two hours, and we need to stop by the spare house on the way." That's right, the Uplands owned a house in Quadling. It wasn't like a summer home, but it was for when Mr. Upland was visiting his friends. Like his little girl, he didn't believe Quadlings were dumb. Some were less sophisticated than himself, but then again he was from Gillikin, where they were raised to be like he was: sophisticated and proper. The younger Upland nodded her head, making her blonde ponytail bounce, and ran off after the children.

Galinda's father had taught her how to fight, even though she was only seven. It wasn't anything too serious, just enough for her to keep herself safe. One couldn't be to cautious with the heiress of the Upland fortune. Galinda was also fast too, for her father went on morning jogs, and throughout the past year she'd joined him. The child used her speed to her advantage and quickly caught up with the children. She quickly wished she hadn't when she saw what they were doing. The children seemed to be throwing stones, sticks, and pinecones at some poor defenseless...animal? Galinda decided it was an animal. No human could be as green as the animal was. Perhaps it was white and had gotten grass stains on it? She stopped thinking when she realized the children wouldn't stop beating it. Galinda looked among the faces and saw a boy who was telling the others when to throw. She figured that he was the leader and sprinted straight at him, tackling him to the ground. She almost didn't hear the others gasp and rocks hitting the ground. She was too busy beating on the kid.

After a couple of seconds, Galinda felt a pair of rather strong arms wrap around her and start pulling at her. She struggled for a second, thinking it was one of the leader's goons. She then twisted and punched with all her might. The arms quickly unwound themselves and she heard the children starting to run away. Galinda got off the boy. "Don't you _ever_ let me see you again, got it?" She threatened, pointing a finger at him. The boy nodded frantically and struggled to stand. Once he got on his feet, he started sprinting after his friends. Galinda nodded once and turned to leave, only to smack into someone. The blonde fell to the ground, landing on her backside. She stood. "Ow! Why don't you-..." She cut off realizing the other person was a girl. A green girl. She figured she was the one the children were beating. _'Surely is was a trick of the light. No way could a child be as green as an emerald.'_ Galinda thought to herself. She ripped away from her thoughts when she realized the green girl's nose was bleeding. "Oz! Did I do that to you?" Galinda said, panicked. She wasn't old enough to have been taught by society that different was wrong. No, not yet. The green girl hesitated a second then nodded slowly. Galinda sighed. "Let's get you home then."


End file.
